Querido Diario
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Dean fue uno de tantos que vivio de primera mano la dura época de la guerra. En su diario plasmó todo lo que consideró significativo: sus sentimientos y los acontecimientos que le marcaron. ¡Pasaos a leer este pequeño diario!


**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa del reto especial de Aniversario "Heridas de Guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**

* * *

**QUERIDO DIARIO**

**Mayo del 1999**

Querido diario:

Estos meses han sido frustrantes, agotadores y sobre todo tristes.

Empezaré por el principio para que puedas entenderlo todo:

Mi nombre es Dean Thomas, soy alto, de tez muy morena (vale, soy de raza negra), con los ojos y el pelo marrón. Soy… fui un estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts De Magia Y Hechicería y miembro de la casa Gryffindor, la casa del león, de los valientes.

Mi mejor amigo es Seamus Finningan, un irlandés bastante alborotador y alegre que conocí en mi primer año en el tren de ida al colegio, desde que nos conocimos fuimos inseparables…

Hasta que llegó nuestro séptimo año y con él la guerra. Ese año se implantaron en el Ministerio una serie de leyes en contra de los nacidos de muggle o vilmente llamados, sangresucias.

Yo soy uno de ellos.

Estas medidas requerían la inscripción en una lista para poder tenernos controlados y que no pudiéramos contaminar la sociedad. Eso fue lo que dijeron, en verdad lo que hacían era cazarnos y matarnos, ya que el Ministerio estaba gobernado por los mortifagos, con el Ministro incluido, por lo que no había muchos sitios en los que poder esconderse.

* * *

**Junio 1999**

Durante esa época no pude ir a Hogwarts como todos mis compañeros sangre pura o mestizos, solo podían ingresar aquellos que tuvieran un antepasado mágico que se pudiera validar, y al no tenerlo no podía ni pisar la institución. Al ser perseguido por los mortifagos y por los miembros del Ministerio, me escondí con otros iguales a mí: Ted Tonks, Dirk Cressewell y dos duendes Griphook y Gornuk. Huimos por todo el país intentando evitar a los carroñeros pero tuvimos muy mala suerte y nos capturaron, solo pudimos sobrevivir Griphook y yo…

Ya había estado viviendo en guerra, peleando por sobrevivir, siendo distanciado de las personas a las que más quería, pero el ver a esas personas siendo asesinadas delante mío y a sangre fría, sin que les importasen nada, fue lo que hizo que me diera cuenta de que lo que estábamos viviendo era real, que no era un juego al escondite.

Por suerte, después de una serie de accidentes y planes pude volver con gente conocida y estar lejos de los mortifagos.

* * *

**Agosto 1999**

La siguiente vez que los vi fue por mi propia voluntad: quise defender el mundo en el que vivía.

Me había concienciado de todo lo que sucedía a mí alrededor y quería que todo fuese como antes lo había sido: yendo al Colegio o simplemente ver a la misma gente otra vez, aunque sabía que lo último no iba a ser posible. Pero como dicen, la esperanza te da fuerzas para luchar, y eso fue lo que me motivó para ir esa noche a Hogwarts, eso y que por fin, después de tantos meses, vería a Seamus.

Sabía que iba a ser duro. Que podría no sobrevivir a esa batalla. Que gente a la que apreciaba no iba a estar cerca de mí durante más tiempo…

Eso fue lo que me dio fuerzas para luchar, el que todo eso fuese al contrario, quería ser una diferencia.

* * *

**Septiembre 1999**

Ahí me encontré con Seam, después de un montón de meses sin vernos, de bromear o de simplemente charlar, pero en una batalla no se está junto a nadie mucho tiempo, nos separamos casi al inicio, volviéndonos a encontrarnos cuando Voldemort nos dio tregua.

Gracias a Merlín estaba bien, solo algún que otro rasguño.

Otros no corrieron con la misma suerte: Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey y nuestro antiguo profesor Remus Lupin descansaban en unas camillas en el Gran Comedor, que en ese momento era la nueva enfermería.

Cuando nos enteramos tiempo después que Harry estaba muerto, Seamus y yo nos miramos, cogiéndonos la mano y dándonos fuerza para lo que se iba a avecinar en poco tiempo: una lucha aún más fiera y cruel.

Al final, todo fue, a mi parecer surrealista: la señora Weasley, una mujer que siempre me había parecido bondadosa y calmada se convirtió en un momento en una duelista colosal y Harry resucitó, consiguiendo matar a Voldemort ¡con un _Expeliarmus_!

* * *

**Diciembre 1999**

Todo cambió desde ese día, el mundo mágico, las personas… todo.

La mentalidad algo infantil de nuestra generación se perdió, al principio del nuevo año escolar era todo silencio, no se oían las antiguas risas de bromas o chistes, nada. Todos íbamos con la cabeza baja, intentando no recordar que en los terrenos Lavender había sido malherida o que en el Gran Comedor habían estado los cadáveres de los combatientes.

Siguió así durante tres meses, hasta que el mismo Harry Potter, que parecía el más triste y melancólico de todos se plantó en el Gran Comedor un día y nos dirigió unas palabras que nunca olvidaré:

—Para los que no me conozcan, soy Harry Potter, sé que es bastante difícil que no lo hagáis, pero no pierdo las esperanza— esa broma consiguió que los que lo conociéramos sonriéramos— quería deciros unas palabras, así que no me lancéis la comida si tardo mucho— paró de hablar y recorrió con la mirada a todos los estudiantes— perdimos mucho en mayo y meses y años antes. Mis padres, por ejemplo y mi padrino, gente que luchó por nosotros, para que llegara este día y pudiéramos vivir libres. Todo lo que las personas que perdimos por esta guerra era este día, todas, y ahora me pregunto si estamos honrando ese sacrificio. No me malentendáis, lo aprecio, y mucho, viví sin mis padres por él, y por eso es por lo que me lo pregunto, ¿Qué conseguimos estando así? Tristes, llorando por los rincones, viendo la vida pasar. Eso no es lo que ellos querrían, ellos querrían que viviésemos lo que ellos no pudieron, que disfrutáramos esos momentos por ellos, nunca que les olvidemos, pero tampoco que estemos así. Así que ahora mismo, propongo que nos saltemos las clases y que vayamos a jugar una partida de bolas de nieve, por cursos, nada de casas, todos somos iguales, lo único diferente es el color, dejémoslo de lado y actuemos como simples adolescentes, rebelémonos, gastemos bromas, hagamos sufrir a los profesores, ¡VIVAMOS!

Y eso hicimos, ese día nadie fue a clase, todos estuvimos tirándonos bolas de nieve, jugando como si tuviéramos 5 años, disfrutando de estar vivos.

Claro que al día siguiente se tuvo que pasar Madame Promfey por las casas a darnos poción pimentónica del constipado que todos cogimos.

* * *

**Febrero 2000**

Después de ese día Hogwarts volvió a la normalidad, gracias a alguien que había sufrido lo indecible para que consiguiésemos llegar a ese momento.

Cuando salimos del colegio, todos nos dispersamos: unos se fueron a hacer un viaje, como el trio dorado y otros como Neville y Ginny prefirieron quedarse y disfrutar de la paz sin ajetreos. Seamus y yo nos trasladamos al mundo muggle con mis padres.

Habíamos decidido vivir en él cuando empezáramos a estudiar la carrera, principalmente, porque yo había escogido Bellas Artes y ésta no estaba en el mundo mágico y Seamus, que iba a estudiar Periodismo, prefirió quedarse conmigo, cosa que agradecí de corazón: no quería separarme nunca más de él.

* * *

**Mayo 2000**

Querido Diario:

Hace poco se cumplió el segundo aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts y nuestra generación se reunió para celebrarlo, nada formal, solo una reunión de ex-alumnos pasando un buen rato.

Una vez ahí nos pusimos al día: que estudiábamos o en que trabajábamos, si teníamos novio o novia, si vivíamos con nuestros padres o nos habíamos independizado…

Muchos temas se trataron esa noche, pero por increíble que pueda parecer, el único tema que no se tocó fue la guerra o quien faltaba en esa reunión, después de todo, ellos estaban presentes en ella tanto como los demás.

Les habíamos dado un homenaje a todos ellos.

Todas y cada una de esas personas tenía un retrato en la sala que habíamos alquilado para la reunión. Todo con la intención de que estuvieran, si no en persona, en recuerdo.

Durante meses trabajé en cada uno de los retratos de ese día, de todos esos compañeros caídos. Cabe decir que de la tristeza mientras los hacía y recordaba gasté, al menos, tres paquetes de pañuelos. Pero todo valió la pena: ese día por fin pudimos reunirnos todos.

Esta es la última entrada, siento que ya no es necesario que escriba aquí, después de todo, tengo gente con la que poder hablar y desahogarme, pero quiero darte las gracias por todos estos meses siendo mi paño de lágrimas.

¡Hasta nunca!


End file.
